One-A-Day Keeps the Doctor Away
by mikotyzini
Summary: A collection of short one shots based on random pairings done for RWBY relationship week. They'll be funny, heart warming, romantic, etc...one posted each day for the rest of the week!
1. Glynda - Penny

**Day 1 of RWBY relationship week! I posted these on Tumblr already, but thought that I would put them up here, as well. If anyone is unfamiliar with the concept, it's a week of random pairings you 'roll' using an online generator. You then write a story, draw a picture, create something, using those characters.**

**I rolled Glynda and Penny for Day 1. I was also out of town (excuse!) but this is what I came up with. Enjoy this random drabble!**

**Oh, and I don't own and will continue to not own RWBY for the rest of my life.**

* * *

><p>Glynda strode towards the wide, open hall of Beacon's main entrance after a quick patrol around the edge of the grounds. She normally went on 3-4 loops around the large campus each day searching for trouble, which could come in the form of either Grimm <em>or <em>students.

Thankfully, all was quiet on this chilly weekend morning. Most of the students were likely visiting home for the weekend or still asleep after a 'hard' week of classes. If only they knew what the coursework had been like when _she _been in school...

Still, this early in the morning she had expected the grand lobby to be completely empty when she stepped back inside. Instead, she was shocked to find a young girl patiently standing there, back turned towards her.

The girl had short orange hair that fell in a bob. Her white and green outfit made her look somewhat childish, as did the way she rocked backwards and forwards on her feet as she stood in place, gazing down one of the hallways.

Glynda wracked her mind, but couldn't recall ever having seen this girl before.

"Excuse me," she called out as she approached the stranger.

The girl turned towards her, not looking surprised to find Glynda right behind her.

"Good morning!" she replied politely, waving her hand to go along with her words.

Seeing the girl's face, Glynda was now positive that she had never seen her before. And she didn't much enjoy the idea of strangers waltzing into Beacon whenever they saw fit.

"Do you go to school here?" she asked authoritatively.

The girl shook her head.

"No, I'm just waiting for my _friend _so we can go into Vale today."

Glynda narrowed her eyes a fraction of an inch.

"Who is this friend of yours?" she demanded to know.

The way in which the girl had said the word 'friend' made her seriously doubt that it was the truth. Glynda could feel herself tensing as her mind stumbled through hundreds of worst case scenarios.

"Ruby Rose!"

"Oh."

The situation instantly diffused.

Of course Ruby would be friends with an oddball like this one. The young girl was about as discerning with her choice of friends as a starving man given access to a buffet. It was an admirable quality to have, but Glynda often worried that Ruby would become friends with the wrong type of people without evening realizing it.

Glynda quickly recovered though, realizing that the girl was still looking at her intently.

"That's great to hear. Have you and Ruby been friends for long?" she asked politely.

The orange haired girl shook her head again.

"Not for very long, but I think we're good friends. She once let me throw her into a dumpster!"

Glynda blinked as the girl beamed at her in pride.

A wave of air blew across them at that second, announcing the imminent arrival of the friend under discussion. The young girl in red skidded to a halt beside them an instant later.

"Good morning, Friend Ruby!" the strange girl greeted happily.

"Good morning, Penny," Ruby replied with a smile before her gaze fell upon Glynda.

"Ruby..." Glynda began sternly, "what did we just discuss about using your semblance in the halls?"

The brunette looked down to the ground as she shuffled her feet. Penny watched the girl's behavior curiously.

"You said... Uh... Do it?"

Glynda let out a tired sigh. Sometimes, she didn't know why she even tried with these children.

"You girls be safe in Vale today," she said, overlooking Ruby's lack of following directions for the time being.

"We will!" Ruby replied, both girls nodding their heads enthusiastically. "Come on, Penny, let's go."

As Ruby tugged Penny quickly towards the doors, the girl gave Glynda one last radiant smile.

"It was very nice to meet you, Professor Goodwitch!"

Glynda frowned as they disappeared outside.

She didn't remember ever giving the girl her name.


	2. Penny - Nora

**Day 2 of RWBY relationship week. I rolled Penny and Nora.**

**I actually had a ton of fun writing this one, so I hope that everyone enjoys it as much as I did! **

* * *

><p>Nora sprinted out of the front entrance of Beacon, racing down the concrete stone pathway as fast as her legs would carry her.<p>

Seconds later, she hears it, the sound she's been waiting for.

"Noraaaaa!"

Her partner's scream brought a grin to her face. She looked back towards Beacon over her right shoulder as her legs continued carrying her away from the danger that was currently her partner.

She was actually quite impressed that she could hear the normally soft spoken Ren so well from this...

*WHAM*

Not looking where she was going, she slammed viciously into a solid brick wall at full speed, hitting the ground a second later with a loud crack as she was instantly flattened onto her back.

"Ughhh... " she groaned in pain from her new orientation on the pavement, staring up at the clear blue sky.

Since when had there been a wall in the middle of the entrance to Beacon?

"Oh, I am so sorry!"

Her eyes narrowed in surprise at the feminine voice. Lifting her head up slightly, her mouth dropped open in shock when she found a girl standing there in front of her, wringing her hands in distress.

She had run into...another person? And _she _had been the one leveled?

Well, that had never, _ever_ happened to her before...

Groaning again, Nora pushed herself gingerly to her feet.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry, I didn't see you running there! "

Nora took a deep breath, feeling the dust of what must be several crushed ribs rattling through her chest. Shaking her head to bring back what was left of her scattered focus, she was finally able to bring her attention to the apologetic girl standing in front of her.

Short orange hair with a big pink bow? Cute. Green and white smock over black pants? Cute. Vibrant green eyes? Extra cute. Ability to withstand the impact of a full speed Nora Valkyrie running smack dab into her? Toooo cuteeeeee.

"No problem," Nora replied with a big smile as she cracked her back with a slight wince. "I should be the one apologizing to _you! _Are _you _ok?"

The girl tilted her head in confusion.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you for your concern!"

Ok, little bit of a blow to the ego there, but still super cute. Nora could run with this.

"I'm Nora," she said as she stuck her hand out. The girl immediately shook it (quite firmly in Nora's opinion).

"My name's Penny!" the cute girl exclaimed happily, a huge smile lighting up her face. Nora couldn't help but to beam in response. Cute smile!

"So...do you go to school here, Penny?"

Cute girl...er...Penny...shook her head, appearing to be somewhat saddened by the fact that she didn't.

"I do not...but I'm here to see Ruby!"

Nora felt her mouth turn down into a pout when she heard the brunette's name.

Why did all the cute girls always want to see Ruby? Sure, Ruby was cute too, and talented, but fragile! Nora could crush her with a moderately excited hug! How could this magically sturdy, yet cute, girl be interested in someone as tiny as Ruby Rose?

"How do you know Ruby?" Nora finally asked, forcing the frown from her face. It's not polite to frown at people, Ren had once told her.

"Ruby is my best and only friend!" Penny exclaimed joyfully. "She asked me to come meet her here today so that we could spar!"

Nora felt a huge smile return to her face.

Friend, huh. She could definitely work with that.

"I know where Ruby's room is; I can take you to her!" Nora offered, extending her hand out to the girl.

Penny looked at her hand for a couple of seconds before looking back to Nora in confusion.

"Friend Ruby told me that holding hands is something that only people who are 'more than friends do.'"

Nora grinned. That was a better response than she could have ever hoped for.

"Well, Ruby's right."

"Then...are we more than friends?" Penny asked excitedly.

Nora bit her lip, trying to think of any social lessons Ren had given her that would apply to this situation. The only thing that really came close was that when you want something that you can't have, you have to be ok with not getting it and must _never _level the nearest building in disappointment.

But this situation was different. She _could _have what she wanted.

"Yes," Nora responded confidently, bobbing her head up and down. "We are more than friends."

Penny clapped her hands together with a squeal of giddy excitement before clasping Nora's hand firmly (maybe breaking one or two bones, but Nora was ok with that).

"I was hoping that we were!"

Nora grinned as they turned to walk back to Beacon and Team RWBY's dorm room.

Only then did Nora notice Penny's weapon...more significantly, her lack of any weapon.

"Wait a second...if you're here to spar Ruby...where's your weapon?"

"Oh, I have them with me," Penny responded lightly.

Nora did a double take when she noticed the multitude of _very dangerous looking_, razor sharp swords now attached to Penny's back.

Nora mentally high fived herself on her most recent life decisions.

This girl is so, _so_ cute.


	3. Yang - Ruby

**Well…I got…kind of what I had asked for…**

**I rolled Yang and Ruby. LOL and I'm sorry to the enabler fans, but I didn't feel like writing enabler…so I focused more on their relationship as sisters. Cute and short (I think!)**

* * *

><p>Yang sat with her back pressed against the rough bark of the giant oak tree she was keeping lookout from.<p>

From this spot, high above the forest floor, she had a perfect view for miles, helped greatly by Remnant's shattered moon pouring light down from above. The sound of the gentle breeze rustling through leaves was only broken every so often by the howl of a Beowolf far off in the distance.

The Emerald Forest had always been preached to her as a place of evil, which should be feared and avoided at all costs. But from her perch in the safety of the treetops this night, it was almost…peaceful.

To be perfectly honest, she wasn't exactly sure why Professor Ozpin had deemed it so important for them to be keeping watch in this area every night for the past couple of weeks, but she wasn't about to disobey his orders or question his judgment. She just wished he had actually elaborated on what she should be watching out for…somehow, "anything out of the ordinary" wasn't entirely descriptive.

A soft sigh on the other side of the tree trunk drew Yang's attention away from her thoughts. She turned her head slightly, making sure to carefully maintain her balance so as not to fall off of the branch supporting her. From this angle, she could just barely make out Ruby's left side, punctuated by the girl's red cloak fluttering lightly in the wind.

She normally wouldn't be out here with Ruby – Blake was her partner, after all. Blake's keen night vision and enviable hearing were of great use on these night watches, but her partner had come down with somewhat of a nasty cold. So, Yang had left her poor partner sneezing and sniffling under a pile of covers as Ruby volunteered to accompany her tonight in her partner's place.

It was actually pretty nice…the two of them being out here alone together. Ever since school had started, they had never had any time for just the two of them. There were always team practices, team meetings, team dinners, team study sessions (all Weiss' doing)…It's not like Yang minded having Blake and Weiss around…she just missed having alone time with her little sister.

Ruby and she had been inseparable ever since…well, ever since the day Ruby was born. The way Yang had been told, she had insisted on being the one to carry Ruby home from the hospital, cradling her precious baby sister in her arms the entire car ride home. They had grown even closer when Summer Rose had disappeared, bonding together in order to find the strength to move on without their mother.

Yang had been crushed when she had had to leave Ruby behind to attend Beacon two years ahead of her little sister. It would have been the first major period of separation either of them had gone through…ever.

But, as fortune would have it, Professor Ozpin had granted Ruby early admission to the prestigious school. Then, Ruby and she had even been placed on the same team together.

It was something Yang would never have even _thought _to wish for in a million years.

Even though she already knew that she was incredibly lucky, Yang still wished for more time for her and Ruby to talk and hang out like they used to. Chatting about silly things that had hardly any relevance to what was going on in the world, but that Ruby had always seemed to enjoy. Watching cartoons, playing board games…things they had done as kids with their mom, that Ruby had never seemed to grow out of.

"Hey, Ruby," she whispered, not wanting her words to disturb the serene silence that had enveloped them.

"Yeah?" Ruby replied quietly, shifting on her own branch in order to turn moderately in Yang's direction.

"When we go back, do you want to watch the latest episode of _Hunters_?"

_Hunters_ was a popular children's cartoon following the escapades of two young hunters, Auburn and Rusty, who always seemed to create more problems before they actually solved anything. In the end of each episode, the wise teacher, Raven, would swoop in and teach the boys a valuable lesson that would help them fix their mess and save the day.

Ruby had been an avid watcher for as long as the show had been on air, making sure to never miss an episode. Yang had watched the cartoon with her sister for some time, but found that she now kept up with the characters via Ruby's retelling of the plot lines. But she did still very much enjoy sitting down with Ruby and watching the show together.

"Well…we probably shouldn't…"

Yang's eyes widened in surprise, and she nearly fell out of the tree as she spun around to get a better look at her sister.

"You…don't want to?" she asked incredulously. She had been positive that she had an ace card with that request!

"Yang, I'm not a kid anymore! We have homework to do. I don't have time to watch cartoons…" the brunette responded matter-of-factly, in a manner that reminded Yang much too much of a certain heiress she knew.

Yang frowned as she turned back towards the moon. Not a kid anymore? Since when had that happened?

She grinned as an idea popped into her head.

"You're right…you're not a kid anymore, sorry. I should be treating you more like an adult, talking about adult things," Yang stated simply, smiling as she waited for Ruby to respond.

"Thank you, Yang, for understanding," Ruby replied happily.

She nodded her head accommodatingly even though Ruby couldn't see the gesture.

"So…let's talk about boys instead!" she said enthusiastically.

Ruby sputtered loudly.

"BOYS?!" she yelled in surprise.

Both of them instantly froze, holding their breath as they listened for any sign that their location had been compromised. After several seconds had passed and the forest had remained as silent as usual, both of them relaxed.

"Yes, _boys_, Ruby," Yang whispered back to her sister.

"But…why?"

Yang could practically see the pout on Ruby's face as she heard the whine come from the other side of the tree.

"Because, Ruby, that's something that adults talk about," she stated objectively, as if telling Ruby that the sky was blue or that water was wet. "So, spill, do you have anyone that you like? Any that are interested in you?"

She knew that she was opening herself up to hearing some potentially disturbing information from her sister. Ruby was still far too young (in her eyes) to be interested in _anyone_. And Yang wouldn't be afraid to let everyone in the world know that they had better think twice before developing any romantic interest in Ruby.

"N-no! I don't like any boys!" Ruby sputtered out.

Yang nearly sighed audibly in relief. She was in the clear now.

"Oh, come on, Ruby," she goaded her sister, "there has to be _someone_ you like. What about Jaune? You seem to get along pretty well with him. And he's kind of cute…"

"Jaune? Jaune and I are just friends! I would never want to…we're just friends!"

Yang muffled a quiet laugh behind one hand as she listened to Ruby's distress.

"You mean you would never want to _kiss_ him?"

"Ew, no, Yang!"

"Why not? I would," she remarked as offhandedly as she could manage. Of course, she would never kiss Jaune, but Ruby didn't need to know that.

"Stop!" Ruby half whispered, half hissed at her. "I don't want to talk about boys anymore!"

Yang grinned, having accomplished exactly what she had set out to do. She let her little sister off the hook though, allowing them to fall back into silence for a few moments.

"So…_Hunters_?" she asked again, hopefully.

"I would like that…" Ruby responded honestly from behind her.

Yang beamed at the answer as she settled back onto her tree branch, counting down the minutes until they would be free to return to their room.

Their decision to become huntresses put them in harm's way on a daily basis, ensuring that they had to grow up much faster than would be expected otherwise. Yang wanted to make sure that Ruby wasn't robbed of two years of her childhood by joining Beacon early.

Although, no matter how they aged and matured through their trials, Ruby would probably always just be a kid to her.


	4. Yang - Cinder

**Ok, Day 4 and I rolled Yang and Cinder. Hmmm...this one is a little more mature when compared to the previous ones.**

* * *

><p>"Thirty Beowolves would <em>clearly<em> take longer to kill than just _one_ Death Stalker."

Nora shook her head stubbornly, stamping her foot in frustration (leaving a sizable dent in the tile floor).

"The Death Stalker takes longer because of its thick shell!" she argued.

Yang scoffed at Nora's argument.

"The Beowolves will scatter and then you would have to waste time tracking them all down. A Death Stalker can't just disappear on you," she stated factually, firmly believing in her own reasoning.

But Nora refused to budge, crossing her arms and shaking her head once more.

"Nora! You can't just…" Yang halted her sentence when she felt a familiar presence appear by her ear, as if materializing from thin air.

"Practice room…two minutes."

Yang shivered as the silky voice whispered into her ear. She knew the owner of the voice without even looking, but she turned her head anyway as the figure began walking away.

Cinder sauntered down the hallway without glancing back, her black and grey plaid skirt swaying alluringly across her hips.

Yang unconsciously licked her lips, both out of excitement and nerves as Cinder disappeared around the corner towards the practice rooms.

"Uh, Nora, I'll catch you around," she stammered as she raced off after the brunette, having completely forgotten whatever it was that she and Nora had just been arguing about.

She turned the corner to find that Cinder was nowhere to be found. Her legs picked up the pace, carrying her towards the practice rooms as fast as she could go without getting into trouble for running in the hallways. A minute later, she reached the corridor which housed several large rooms the students were allowed to use for practices in their free time.

Approaching the first door, she peered inside the sliver of window placed at eye level. Seeing no one, she pulled open the door and walked into the room anyway, just to make sure Cinder wasn't in there. It wouldn't be entirely unlike the girl to lie in wait and…

A blunt object suddenly slammed into her back with extreme force, causing Yang to yelp as she was flung forward off of her feet. She corrected herself into a tumble at the last second as she called upon her aura, lighting up as her fists exploded into flames. Spinning around as soon as she had regained her footing, she found Cinder standing there behind her, already dressed in the skin tight black outfit that flattered her in _all_ the right places.

"So, Yang…which do you think takes less time to kill…thirty Beowolves…or _you_."

Yang growled in response to the insult as she leapt forward, fists slamming into the ground right where Cinder had once stood, causing the concrete to buckle upwards from the force.

Cinder smirked at her as she drew two razor sharp swords, swinging them around in her hands with a proficiency only acquired through years and years of intense training. Yang brushed the crumbs of concrete off of her hands before she raised her fists to her face, assuming her defensive stance and preparing for the onslaught that was forthcoming.

In the blink of an eye, Cinder was on top of her, slashing her weapons right and left with ferocious tenacity. Yang blocked each attempted blow with the edges of her gauntlets, hearing the loud clang of metal hitting metal echoing throughout the room. With each attack Yang deflected, she could feel her own power increasing, absorbing some of the malicious energy as her own.

After several more deflections, Yang was finally ready to go on the defensive. As Cinder swung both blades towards Yang's neck, she held up her left fist to stop the blow as she threw a supercharged right hook directly towards Cinder's nose.

The brunette catapulted backwards to avoid the punch, both of her feet connected harshly on Yang's chin in the progress. The blows knocked her back a few feet, but she instantly reoriented herself just in time to locate Cinder flying towards her once again, blades flashing.

Yang fired shotgun blasts towards the brunette, hoping the knock the girl off balance, but Cinder merely sped around the attacks as if the bullets were moving in slow motion. An instant later, she was back on Yang, metal flashing in every direction at an increasingly faster pace. Her gauntlets were taking the brunt of the force as Cinder continued trying to break through her defenses.

The tip of one blade finally got through, severing a few precious strands of her blonde hair. When Cinder thought that Yang was distracted watching the pieces float to the ground, she twisted her body as she aimed a roundhouse kick right towards Yang's head.

But this time, Yang was more than prepared. Just as Cinder's foot was about to connect with her jaw, she reached up and grabbed ahold of Cinder's ankle with both hands. Yang put a vice grip on Cinder's leg, flipping the girl over her shoulder using most of Cinder's own momentum and slamming the girl into the floor behind her.

The brunette landed on her back with a painful thud, but Yang was forced to immediately release Cinder's leg when she noticed the three arrows already drawn back and aimed directly towards her face.

She stumbled backwards, tripping over the hole in the floor she had created earlier, as the bolts missed her by mere millimeters and lodged themselves harmlessly into the ceiling. Before Yang had even regained her balance, Cinder had kick flipped herself back to her feet, blades once again in hand as she rushed forward.

Yang held both hands above her in an 'x' as Cinder's weapons came hurtling down towards her head. But with her hands up, she was temporarily unprotected, which Cinder took advantage of with a brutal knee directly to her gut. Yang doubled over, just for an instant, but that one instant was more than long enough for Cinder to slam the handles of both blades to her left temple, throwing her to the ground.

Cold metal was pressed to her throat before she could even begin to _think_ about getting back up. Cinder kneeled above her chest, eyes full of malice as she pressed the blade more and more firmly into Yang's throat. Any harder, and she would draw blood.

But then, Cinder quickly withdrew her weapon, sitting down with knees straddling Yang's body as she smirked down at the defeated blonde.

"Well, I think that was faster than I've ever killed thirty Beowolves," Cinder responded cockily.

Yang scowled as she felt her heart rate begin to come back down.

She had never before felt the rush she experienced when she was fighting Cinder, not even when Team RWBY would go on solo expeditions into the Emerald Forest. It was as if the brunette's actual intent was to take Yang's life, and the skilled fighter was always millimeters away from accomplishing her goal. The thrill and exhilaration of fighting for her own life kept Yang coming back again and again, like an addict searching for their next fix.

"You must be the world's slowest huntress then," Yang shot back at her.

Cinder clucked her tongue disapprovingly as she leaned her face down closer to Yang's.

"I've never heard you complain about my…_speed_…before…" the brunette whispered suggestively. Her amber eyes flicked to Yang's lips for an instant as she ran the tip of her tongue across her bottom lip.

Yang couldn't be sure if she or Cinder had initiated it, but the next second their lips were locked together in a forceful kiss. As with everything else with Cinder, their kisses were rough…aggressive…competitions for dominance.

Their lips battled together as Cinder's hands ran themselves through Yang's hair, gripping tightly onto a fistful and giving a firm tug. A growl issued from Yang's throat as her aura sparked briefly in anger. She dragged her now fiery fingers across Cinder's back in punishment, making sure to press deeply enough to leave some marks in the morning.

All the while, their lips continued to search for conquest as they gradually ran out of air.

Thankfully, this was one area of…expertise…where Yang had the advantage. Cinder may be able to utilize her dust infused clothing during battles with brutal efficiency, but Yang had the gift of increased lung capacity when it came to kissing.

When she sensed that Cinder was about to break away for air, Yang clamped one hand down on the back of the brunette's neck to prevent any escape. She held onto Cinder tightly and continued kissing the girl forcefully, depriving the brunette of any opportunity to draw in another breath. She was unrelenting in her assault until she heard it: a soft whine coming from the back of Cinder's throat that begged for Yang to release her.

Only then did she let go of the girl, both of their chests now heaving as they gasped for air. Cinder glowered down at her, unhappy about what had just transpired, but Yang simply smiled up at her, sending her a shrug and a playful wink.

Cinder rolled her eyes and got to her feet by shoving Yang's shoulders roughly back into the floor. Yang laughed lightly as she pulled herself up and followed the brunette towards the exit, tenderly rubbing the side of her head where she would surely have a monstrous bruise tomorrow.

There was something about Cinder…something so dangerous…so wicked and mischievous…her teammates all warned her to be careful, but Yang didn't see what their worrying was all about.

If she cared for Cinder, and Cinder cared for her, that was all that mattered…right?


	5. Pyrrha - Blake

**Blake and Pyrrha...hmm...have they even spoken a word to each other so far in the show? **

**Since I don't really see them as being in a relationship ever (maybe I need to read some more fan fics about that...) I wrote them as friends. And Yang makes an appearance, because she tends to take up the majority of my mind at all times lol**

* * *

><p>"Blake, are you ready?"<p>

Blake looked up from the book she was reading, finding Pyrrha sticking her head through Team RWBY's door. Glancing quickly towards the clock on the table beside her bed, she nodded her head, snapping the book shut and throwing it down on her pillow as she jumped to her feet. She grabbed Gambol Shroud as she met Pyrrha in the hallway and the two of them began walking down towards the student lounge together.

When she had first arrived at Beacon, Blake had fully expected to be an outcast for her four years of schooling. She was a Faunus in disguise, an ex-member of the notorious White Fang, an orphan who had been without any semblance of family for years.

If someone had tried to tell her that she would actually find something in common with Pyrrha Nikos, the golden girl of up-and-coming huntresses, the model seen on everyone's favorite box of cereal in the morning, and the winner of every tournament held for their age group for the past…gazillion years…well, Blake would have told that person to go take a hike.

But, as it turned out, Pyrrha and Blake actually shared a very particular hobby in common. Something which both of them had been immensely ashamed to admit, until they realized that they had found a compatriot in each other.

_Hunters Paradise_. The super popular (with middle aged women) daytime television show with super bad acting, but very pretty people.

Blake and Pyrrha both _loved_ it. And while they could never watch the first airing due to having to attend classes, there was always a replay on Thursday nights at 8 o'clock.

The two of them had decided that they would watch the show together each week when it was on, even at the expense of potentially being ridiculed by their classmates.

But, seeing as how there was only one TV in the student lounge, they often had to come prepared to fight for the right to watch their show.

Of course, with Pyrrha on her side, Blake had yet to go a single week without wrestling the TV away from begrudging students. In fact, now most of them would get up and walk away as soon as the two girls strode into the room, weapons in hand.

Such was the case today, with everyone clearing out of the room instantly, allowing Pyrrha and Blake to sit down on the sofa without so much as a glare, placing their unused weapons down at their feet.

"It seems like fewer and fewer people want to fight for the TV anymore…" Pyrrha commented as she picked up the remote and flipped the television set to the right channel.

"I think word may have gotten around when you threw Cardin through that wall."

Blake looked in the direction of said wall, which had since been patched over and given a fresh layer of paint along with a sign which read, "DO NOT smash through the walls."

"That was a complete accident," Pyrrha replied with a light laugh, but Blake knew better. The redhead was normally a calm and honorable fighter, but place someone in the way of her favorite television show and she became a ruthless monster. Blake had had to drag Pyrrha away from Cardin and beg for the boy's mercy that day…

They both silenced as the opening credits began playing on the screen, preparing themselves to be sucked into helpless romance over the next hour.

"Oh, hey, Blake!"

"Shh!" Blake and Pyrrha shushed in unison as they turned to see who would dare cause a disturbance when their show was starting.

Yang looked back at them with wide eyes, mouth hanging open in shock.

"I…uh…brought you some snacks," the blonde replied hesitantly, stepping forward and setting the plastic bag down on the floor in front of them much like a peace offering.

Blake instantly felt guilty, and knew (or at least hoped) that Pyrrha felt the same for snapping at Yang's kind gesture.

"Sorry, Yang. That was very nice of you," Blake said, giving her partner a small smile.

"Yes, thank you," Pyrrha absentmindedly remarked as her eyes were drawn back to the TV.

Blake stole a sideways glance at the show before looking back to her partner.

"Do you want to watch with us?" she offered cautiously. She knew that Yang could be a talker during shows, and Pyrrha and she both insisted on being able to hear every last word. She knew that either Yang was quiet, or the blonde would risk the wrath of a very irritable Pyrrha Nikos.

But Yang split into a big smile as she nodded and took a seat beside Blake.

"Just be quiet, ok?" Blake whispered quietly as Yang settled in beside her, receiving a nod in response.

Finally, Blake was able to return her attention to the show.

"Woahhhh….he's _cute_!" the blonde exclaimed a few minutes later when the main character appeared on screen for the first time.

Blake sighed as Pyrrha stiffened on her other side.

"Yang, get out."


	6. Glynda - Ozpin

**Don't know the ship name...but I actually enjoyed this little one. I think they would have a pretty tragic back story, which I would love to write if I had the time. But, my efforts will be focused on more bumblebee for the time being! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Glynda watched as the eight new huntsmen-in-training were catapulted through the air over the Emerald Forest, their quest to find their partners just beginning. One little huntress in particular held her attention for much longer than the others.<p>

She couldn't help sighing as she watched the young brunette go sailing through the air. The girl just seemed much…smaller…than everyone else. The gap in years definitely showed in her stature and in many of her mannerisms. Glynda couldn't help but to be very…

"Don't worry about her too much."

She looked over to Professor Ozpin, eyes widening in surprise as he had read what was on her mind. She found the somber man following the girl's movements through the air, as well, coffee mug still raised halfway to his lips.

"But Professor…she's just so _young_," Glynda began. "If we just gave her two more years…or even _one_ more year…"

"We don't have one more year," Professor Ozpin replied firmly, cutting off the rest of Glynda's argument. She immediately shut her mouth as she stared back at him, surprised at his curtness towards her opinion.

The man sighed as he turned to look at her, brown eyes flashing with knowledge that he still refused to 'burden' anyone else with.

"We've run out of time, Glynda…" he responded softly as he turned back towards the Emerald Forest, the huntsmen-in-training now out of their sight. "We need to train them as quickly as possible, and hope that it will be enough to help them survive what's to come…"

So much pain and loneliness seeped through his voice, making Glynda's heart clench as she heard it.

Instinctually, she reached out and laid one hand upon the man's shoulder, causing him to stiffen upon the contact. She instantly dropped her arm back down to her side and turned back towards the forest, feeling her face grow warm with embarrassment and discomfort.

How easy it was for her to forget…to revert back to how it had once been.

Had it really been that long ago when the two of them had been teammates, here at this very school?

He had been so different then…quick to laugh, easy going, relaxed view of the world…so full of life. She had been different too. Naïve and immature about their abilities and what they would be able to accomplish in the world. Together, they wanted to change things for the better, for all of Vale.

Everything had changed on that fateful day years ago…when their team had been shattered and he had been so critically injured that he nearly lost his legs. As she had stayed by his side and helped him regain his steps, she had known that they would never be the same again. _He_ would never be the same again.

And now, with this new evil that he sensed creeping back into their world, he was drifting even further away from her.

But…she had made a promise, more to herself than anyone else, to remain by his side through it all. In the hopes that one day, when this was all over, she would once again see the man she had known all those years ago.

The man she loved.


	7. Weiss - Ruby

**I wrote this awhile ago (and actually as a part of my other story), but feel it is appropriate for this last day. That, and I am ready to move on to the bazillion of other stories I wanted to write for bumblebee. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Cookies, please."<p>

Weiss sighed as she dutifully shoved her hand into the box she held and pulled out two chocolate chip cookies, depositing them into Pyrrha's outstretched palm.

"I really don't see how this is 'training,'" she said flatly as she watched Pyrrha drop the cookies into a small pouch and securely attach the bag to her trusty javelin, Milo.

"Aw, come on Weiss! You need to think outside the box sometimes!" Ruby giggled as she jumped up and down, swinging her arms widely as she loosened up. "Let's try it just one time, _pleaseee_."

Pyrrha turned to Weiss and smiled.

"It seems more interesting than a traditional workout," she commented, diplomatically as usual.

Weiss waved her hand in defeat. Ruby was going to eat the cookies, regardless; at least this way she was going to get a little exercise at the same time.

"Yes!" Ruby exclaimed once she had been granted permission.

"Count us down, Weiss!" Ruby said excitedly as Pyrrha hoisted her javelin over her shoulder in preparation.

The redhead drew her arm back, muscles rippling in her shoulder and biceps as she prepared to launch her weapon, cookies included, towards the forest in front of them. She raised her left arm, holding her hand in the shape of an 'L' as she aimed her throw out over the trees. Frozen in this position, she was the picture of a perfect javelin thrower, muscles tensed and ready to be released.

"Ok, ready…" Weiss began, preparing to commence this inaugural round of cookie retrieval.

Ruby assumed a sprinter's stance directly in front of her: the fingers on her left hand splayed on the ground, head down, knees bent, (very cute) butt up…Weiss flushed when she realized that Ruby's skirt rode up somewhat high when Ruby bent over in this way, giving her a glimpse of her partner's panties.

She was glad that she was the only one standing behind the girl right now. She would be extremely jealous if anyone else in the world had this view.

"Uh, Weiss?" Ruby spun her head around, silver eyes looking back at her inquisitively. Pyrrha also turned her head slightly as she arched an eyebrow in curiosity at the delay.

Weiss blinked, blushing furiously as she realized that she had been staring a bit too intently at her partner and had completely forgotten she was supposed to be starting their little game.

"Ok, ready…set…go!" she finally yelled.

As soon as the word left her lips, Pyrrha launched Milo over the forest. Weiss stared in awe as the javelin leave the girl's hand like a rocket. She soon lost sight of it as it traveled out of view. At the same instant, she felt a blast of rose scented air hit her as Ruby tore off after her cookies, littering the ground with rose petals in her wake.

Pyrrha hopped down onto the ground and began doing rapid push-ups, counting softly to herself each time her arms straightened out.

"One, two, three…"

Weiss observed Pyrrha closely for several seconds, marveling at the girl's strength and perfect push-up posture.

"Seven, eight, nine, ten…"

She turned her attention back towards the forest, searching for any sign that her partner was returning. She had just now realized that if Ruby couldn't _find_ Milo, they could be waiting there for a very long time.

This was a stupid, stupid idea.

"Fourteen, fifteen, sixteen…"

Weiss held her hand up in front of her face as a cloud of dust and debris emerged from the edge of the trees and blew into her eyes. Once she felt the cloud pass, she lowered her hand and blinked several times. Relief flooded her as she found her grinning partner standing in front of her, Milo held at her side.

"How many did you do?" Ruby asked eagerly as she offered Milo back to his owner.

"Seventeen," Pyrrha answered, looking somewhat deflated by the low number.

"Awesome!" Ruby exclaimed, holding her hand up to give Pyrrha a hi-five, clearly not sensing the redhead's disappointment in her personal showing.

"Aren't you going to eat your prize?" Weiss asked, gesturing towards the pouch still securely attached to Pyrrha's weapon.

Ruby grinned sheepishly at them, her face flushing lightly.

"I…kind of…ate them on the way back…"

Weiss and Pyrrha both gawked at the girl in a mixture of shock and admiration. She was actually _that_ fast? It wasn't as if Pyrrha was _slow_ doing pushups.

"Well, I guess we should actually do a real workout now…" Ruby said. She looked greatly saddened at the prospect of legitimately training.

Weiss stuck her hand back into the box and tossed two more cookies to Pyrrha, who caught them easily in one hand.

"This seems like a real enough workout to me," she remarked casually, gesturing for Ruby to position herself in front of her once again.

Grinning from ear to ear, Ruby happily obliged, skipping over and bending down in front of Weiss.

A small smirk played on her lips as she glanced down at the girl in front of her. Hearing a soft cough, Weiss snapped her eyes towards Pyrrha, blushing when she saw the redhead give her a grin accompanied by a knowing wink.

Quickly diverting her eyes, Weiss cleared her throat.

"Ok…" she began, allowing her eyes to roam over Ruby one more time.

"Ready…set…"


End file.
